Credentials
by Pup03
Summary: Season 11 Episode 3. McGee loses his NCIS credentials and hides it from the all knowing Gibbs. What will be Gibbs' reaction when he finds out his agent was keeping something from him, and then lies to him... There are already established family dynamics, and it is a discipline story that contains a non sexual spanking of an adult. There is an additional warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, for any of you who have read any of my past works, I write discipline stories. To be clear that is non sexual spankings of adults in this case. It has been a while since I have published anything so I may be a little slow at getting back into it! Please forgive any errors, and let me know what you think about this particular story. Should I remove this or continue on with the second chapter. This story is designed to be two chapters, three at the most. I look forward to any feedback. If discipline stories are offensive or you do not like them, please hit the back button now :) Otherwise, read on and enjoy!

This takes place in Season 11 Episode 3. There is an already established family dynamic with the NCIS family.

Credentials…

Tim McGee arrived at the NCIS Office frantically looking for what? Dinozzo was watching from his desk as Probie was opening every drawer on his desk with a pained expression on his face.

"What are you looking for Probie?"

Tim sighed, "My credentials. I couldn't find them in my apartment this morning. I have no idea where they are. I was hoping they were at my desk, but clearly that is not the case."

"You lost your credentials? That's almost as bad as losing your weapon! You still have that right?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, and if you continue to pester me I'll use it on you!" Tim snapped back.

Tony dropped his voice to a whisper, "Have you told Gibbs yet?"

McGee looked sick, "No, I have to report it to I.G. and I need to tell Gibbs too. You know how he feels about lying. Omission is the same as voicing a lie."

Tony thought for a moment, "Why don't you wait before you report it to IG, and to Gibbs for that matter. They will show up. Where is the last place you remember having them?"

"I had them at the concert last night with Abby, and I couldn't find them this morning," McGee recounted.

About that time Gibbs rounded the corner, "Grab your gear, got a dead marine."

* * *

Tony and McGee were getting the gear out of the back of the NCIS truck after arriving on scene. Tony grinned as he watched the obviously new police officer checking identifications thoroughly. He felt sorry for McGee, but I was in his nature to enjoy watching him squirm sometimes.

He chuckled and told McGee about the rookie officer. McGee watched as Tony made a big production of showing the rookie cop his credentials with his picture identification. He actually posed for the officer, holding the picture identification beside his face. The police officer lifted the tape to permit Tony entry. Tony smile and winked at Tim. Tim rolled his eyes at Tony.

McGee looked distressed but had an idea. He gathered up everything he could hold in his arms and put a note pad in his mouth. He mumbled to the police officer who had no idea how to view McGee's credentials without inconveniencing the agent. Besides that he had just watched McGee exit the same NCIS truck with Agent Gibbs and Agent Dinozzo, so he felt comfortable allowing McGee through. He raised the crime scene tape and allowed McGee through.

Tony had been watching everything from the other side of the tape with a grin. As Probie made it through into the crime scene Tony clapped, "Well played my friend, well played."

McGee shot him a dirty look as they proceeded forward to process the scene. He was relieved he made it through, but couldn't help but wonder how many more times he would be lucky before Gibbs found out. He debated telling Gibbs right then but thought better of it. Tony was right. They would show up…Right?

* * *

Once back at the office, Gibbs had to do a follow up interview at the pentagon.

"McGee, gear up your with me. We are going to the pentagon," Gibbs directed.

Tony was standing right beside McGee, and it started to feel awkward. He knew there was no possible way Probie could get into the Pentagon without showing his credentials. This was not like fooling a rookie street officer.

McGee stuttered, "B-boss. Ummm Abby needed some help in the lab. Yeah, she uh asked me to help with the ummm reconstruction of the explosive. I think I should stay here and help with that. I m-mean if that's ok with you and all."

McGee was a bad liar on his best day when he was prepared, but this was horrible. Gibbs was looking at his youngest boy with a look of disbelief, but he refused to call him out. He was not sure what was going on, but Tony and McGee had been trading glances with each other all day.

Gibbs then studied his oldest. Tony was finding the floor very interesting. He knew McGee was lying too, and he knew what it was about; that much was obvious.

Gibbs then answered, "Yeah, sure. I'll just go. Go help Abbs."

Once Gibbs was inside the elevator Tony stared at Tim awestruck, "Did you just lie to the all knowing Gibbs?"

Tim cringed, "I did. It was stupid wasn't it?"

Tony was still in disbelief, "And you know he knows Probie. You suck at lying, and I wasn't even prepared to back you on that."

"He knows doesn't he?" Tim inquired.

"Ya think Probie? Yeah, he knows. You better at least make part of your lie true, and go help Abby in the lab. I do not envy your conversation with him later. He is going to want you to come clean on your own. If he finds out a different way…" Tony trailed off.

Tim nodded in understanding. It was already going to be bad enough for him as it is. Gibbs had made it clear several years ago, his expectations of his team and the consequences if they failed to follow his rules. Tim just broke a major rule, he LIED to Gibbs. That rule didn't even have a number. It was an unwritten rule. There were a couple of unwritten rules, and they had to do with respect and proper treatment of the family. Tim was screwed.

* * *

Tim was back at his desk when Gibbs returned from the Pentagon. He finally went with his original plan before being influenced by Tony, to just tell Gibbs.

Tim looked around the office, Tony was at his desk. He made eye contact with Tony then looked at Gibbs. Tony nodded in the affirmative.

"Hey Boss," Tim started.

Gibbs looked directly at Tim, as if he were looking straight through him. He knew Tim was scared to tell him what was going on, but he needed to be a little intimidated right now. After all he had lied to him.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Yeah, ummmm Boss, I uhhh lost my credentials…" Tim trailed off.

"You did what? Have you reported this to IG Tim? This is serious son," Gibbs said. He didn't know what Tim was hiding, but he was not expecting this.

"Ummm, not yet Boss, I wanted to tell you first," Tim replied.

Gibbs now understood why Tim did not want to tell him. This would bring an investigation on him, and at the very least result in suspension for the agent at work.

Gibbs nodded. "Is this why you suddenly had to help Abby earlier?" Gibbs asked feeling the anger and disappointment rise within him. It was sinking in that Tim had been avoiding him most of the morning and why.

Tim thought it best not to lie, and nodded in the positive.

"A verbal answer Tim," Gibbs demanded quietly, but firmly.

Tony was watching this whole interaction from his desk and cringed at the last directive. He could hear the disappointment and anger in Gibbs' voice.

"Yes sir," Tim said. Gibbs did not bother to correct him. His agents did not call him sir unless they knew they were in trouble.

"Did Abby even ask for your help, or did you unwillingly involve her in this?" Gibbs growled out.

Tim remained silent, just as Abby walked into the squad room. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I think I know what is going on!"

She looked at Tim then to Gibbs and had an immediate understanding that she had interrupted something.

Without moving his eyes from Tim, "What you got Abs?"

"I was going to show you in the lab," Abby replied in a much less excited voice.

Before moving Gibbs informed Tim, "This discussion is not over son."

McGee swallowed, and watched as Gibbs disappeared down the hallway with Abby.

Tony gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, "Hopefully he will do you a favor and take away your chair again after you finish your discussion."

Tim glared at Tony, Gibbs had taken his chair away from him long ago. It seemed like a life time ago when that happened. Kate was still here. Tim's features softened. He realized Tony was trying to help lighten the mood.

Just then Tony's phone rang.

"Yeah boss."

Tim could hear grumbling from the other side.

"I'll send him down."

Tony looked at Tim, "Boss man said Abby actually needs your assistance with something in the lab this time, and you are to help her until you are needed elsewhere."

It was clear Gibbs was upset. He didn't even think he could talk to McGee right now without losing his temper or letting the entire building know he was upset him, so he had Tony relay the message for him.

Tim felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach at this realization. He was more determined than ever though to help Abby, and to make Gibbs proud of him again.

Tim knew he was screwed, but he set off to the lab with a new sense of determination.

* * *

TBC... Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! Thank you for the wonderful feedback, reviews, and follows! I do appreciate them so very much. They are very encouraging. It was expressed to me that Tony should not escape unscathed as well!

* * *

Tim joined Abby down in the lab. As he expected Gibbs had already left the lab to go elsewhere. He was really feeling it the disappointment hitting him; however, he gathered his thoughts and remained determined to make the best of a bad situation.

"Hey Abby, you need some help?" Tim asked.

Abby looked at him, "What's wrong Tim?" she asked and could clearly see that Tim was not himself.

He shook his head, "I lost my credentials."

Abby gasped, "Oh no!" and ran to give him a hug. "Where did you lose them?"

"Well I haven't seen them since the concert. I was hoping I left them at my desk, but I have checked it and everywhere else in the building I thought they could be."

"Oh no, what did Gibbs say? He will take care of you Tim," Abby said knowingly. Gibbs always took care of them anytime something went wrong.

Tim just looked at her, "He is not happy with me right now."

Abby wrinkled her face, "That doesn't sound like something Gibbs would be mad at you about unless…"

Tim dropped his head, "What did you do Tim?"

"I didn't tell him I lost them, and then earlier he needed me to go to the pentagon with him, and I told him you needed me in your lab." Tim cringed when Abby smacked him on the arm.

"You lied to Gibbs!" Abby half shouted.

"It was dumb, and I should have never listened to Tony about not telling Gibbs first thing. I should have told him as soon as I realized they were not at my desk. I still have not even reported this to the IG yet," Tim said.

"Does Gibbs know you lied to him?" Abby asked sympathetically.

Tim nodded in the affirmative.

Abby rubbed his arm where she smacked it, "I'm sorry Timmy. We need to get to working on this though. I have been going through Keith's laptop you guys recovered, and it appears he has been buying anti depression medication under an assumed name."

"What is that?" Tim asked pointing at the shirt the guy was wearing standing beside Keith in the photo on the screen.

"Looks like an instructor shirt at a piloting school. Look there is the name," Abby said pointing to the screen after enlarging the logo.

Tim immediately began making phone calls and he and Abby headed to MTAC with the new information.

* * *

Gibbs, Vance, DiNozzo, and Bishop were all in MTAC.

"Gibbs we found out what Lieutenant Keith is doing!" Abby all but shouted.

Gibbs listened intently to their explanation, "So potentially we have a bomb aboard an airplane on a suicide mission with an unknown target."

"Yes," Abby said proudly.

Phone calls were being made, and Ducky began analyzing and reviewing Lieutenant Keith's file.

Just then Vance steps in, "Gibbs I just received a phone call and visit from the IG." He then turns to McGee, "Did you lose these Agent McGee."

McGee turns bright red, and nods, "I did Director, thank you."

"Gibbs, did you know about this?" Vance asked.

Gibbs looks directly at Vance, "I did Leon, and I assure you I will handle it later."

"Jethro, it looks like the Lieutenant had a bad experience in the Navy. All he ever want to do was be a pilot, and he was passed over time and time again. This would explain why he is self-medicating. He is depressed. I think he may be planning revenge on those who passed him over, or those he may see as someone that has taken what he deserved."

"Boss, we found out Keith rented a two seater plane yesterday. We have traced where it has flown up to this point, but it disappeared under the radar," Tony explained.

Abby watched the exchange between Vance and Gibbs, "I'm sorry I feel like this is my fault I practically begged you to go the concert with me. It was almost the most epic night, have you seen Twitter, The Sterile Puppets have gone viral with over a million followers nation wide!"

McGee hugged Abby, "I have an idea boss," Tim spoke up. "Boss we can use Twitter. We can post what we are looking for on Twitter. Abby has a friend in the band and there are hundreds of thousands of fans tweeting right now."

Gibbs looks confused, but Tony and Abby have look of understanding.

"Hashtag, this might just work boss," Tony said.

"Then do it," was all Gibbs said. Immediately the agents set to work.

Within minutes, followers were reporting the siting of the plane. It became obvious the plane was headed towards the Benjamin Franklin. Ducky had been right. It was an act of revenge. Many of Keith's classmates are aboard the Benjamin Franklin on their first deployment, and the lowest blow to his ego is on board as well. A female class mate will be able to fly the fighter planes that he believes he should be flying.

With the dead man switch taped to his hand he is flying directly towards the carrier. The carrier has already been notified and are prepared to take down the civilian target if necessary.

McGee ac quires the intercom frequency being used by Lieutenant Keith, "Got it Boss, he can hear you now."

"Lieutenant Keith," Gibbs speaks. No response. "Lieutenant!" Gibbs shouts. "It does not have to end this way."

"You don't understand," Keith responds, "I have to do this."

"No you don't. Turn around now Lieutenant. You will never reach the ship. They will take you down before you ever get close enough," Gibbs says.

There is no response. Keith continues towards the carrier. "They will fire on you Lieutenant. Turn around now."

The civilian plane begins to turn from the direction of the carrier. "ATC will give you vectors for a safe landing," Gibbs says.

"Too late," and explosion was heard as Keith removed his thumb from the switch.

The Agents just looked at one another. It was a sad ending to a life, but many more lives had been saved. They all exited MTAC and headed to the squad room.

* * *

All agents were at their desk when IG Agent Eugene entered the squad room, "You all know why I am here. I am heading up the IG investigation on Agent McGee for losing his credentials and not reporting it."

Gibbs approached the man, "Eugene look, it's been a long day can't you do this another day?"

The man walked past Gibbs, "Come with me Agent McGee."

McGee began walking behind him when Director Vance appeared, "Agent McGee will be going nowhere."

"But…" Eugene began when he was cut off by Director Vance. Vance made eye contact with Gibbs. He was making it clear that he wanted this issue handled in house. McGee was one of his best agents, and he did not need anything like this in his jacket.

"Agent McGee and the rest of the team's presence has just been requested at the White House. His strategy has just save countless lives and a multi-billion dollar weapons system," Vance announced.

McGee looked around a bit more hopeful, he had missed the unspoken communication between Gibbs and Vance; Tony however, had not.

Gibbs walked up, put his arm around McGee, "Yeah, we'll get back with you on that, Eugene."

McGee looked over his shoulder back at Eugene and smiles.

As they enter the elevator, Gibbs says, "I would wipe that smirk off my face if I were you Tim."

McGee swallows, Gibbs holds the doors open, "DiNozzo, with me!"

Tony does not hesitate and heads towards the elevator. He steps inside and he can feel the temperature drop. He is standing beside McGee in the back left corner of the elevator, and Gibbs is staring at both of them, not saying a word. He doesn't have to. The elevator door closes. McGee was beginning to wish he had went with Eugene.

* * *

Here is chapter 2!

Please let me know how you like it. There will only be one more chapter in this story! I am open for suggestions if there are any other episodes you would like me to take on. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
